


Tough Choices

by jbyjosh



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbyjosh/pseuds/jbyjosh
Summary: Justin hooks up with Robert Pattinson but the tough thing is that both of them are tops and neither wants to bottom. Rob suggests that they bring in a third party.





	Tough Choices

Summary: Justin hooks up with Robert Pattinson but the tough thing is that both of them are tops and neither wants to bottom. Rob suggests that they bring in a third party.


End file.
